L'épreuve
by Izabel65
Summary: Un banal accident de la route et tout bascule. House reste seul avec Rachel après le décès de Cuddy. Un autre évènement vient une nouvel fois lui porter un coup. Mais cette fois avec l'aide de Wilson et de son équipe, il va se battre...pour Rachel.


**L'EPREUVE**

C'était un soir de janvier, il pleuvait dru. Lisa conduisait prudemment, la visibilité étant diminuée, elle jeta un regard au passager, House somnolait. Après un week-end en amoureux, ils avaient été chercher Rachel chez ses parents et ils rentraient chez eux.

Puis tout bascula, Lisa fut éblouie par les phares d'une voiture, fonçant droit sur eux. Elle essaya de l'éviter, mais sur la route glissante, elle perdit le contrôle de sa voiture, qui dérapa, buta contre les rails de sécurité et parti en tonneau… Hurlements, cris, bruit de tôle froissée, pleurs….Silence…..

Allison Cameron était de garde ce soir là aux urgences lorsqu'elle fut prévenue de l'arrivée d'accidentés de la route, un couple et leur petite fille d'environ un an et demi. Ce soir là, elle aurait voulu être autre chose que médecin lorsqu'elle reconnu les blessés.

Lisa House mourut sur la table d'opération, suite à ses blessures internes. Rachel resta plusieurs heures au bloc, mais les chirurgiens réussir à la sauver. Quand à House il n'eut qu'un léger traumatisme crânien et quelques coupures à causes du verre brisé.

Wilson se chargea d'annoncer à House la mort de sa femme, alors qu'il s'entendait à une crise House se mura dans un mutisme inquiétant. Il donna sa démission au conseil d'administration, qui la transforma en période de disponibilité. Il accepta leur décision sans objection et passa tout son temps prés de Rachel, veillant sur elle jour et nuit. Mais il restait muet, Wilson veillait à ce qu'il mange régulièrement, mais d'insistait pas pour qu'il parle. Il savait par expérience ce que ressentait son ami.

Sa mère était venue le soutenir, le jour de l'enterrement, ils étaient tous venus. Après la cérémonie funèbre il était resté seul, jusqu'à ce que la dernière pelleté de terre recouvre le cercueil. 73 jours, ils avaient été marié 73 jours, il tomba à genoux sur la tombe et se mit à sangloter comme un enfant, alors qu'une pluie glacée se joignait à lui, se mêlant aux larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Wilson après avoir reçu un coup de fil inquiet de sa mère, était venu le chercher.

La seule chose qu'il lui restait de Lisa, c'était Rachel, il se jura de veiller sur elle. Au bout de trois semaines, la petite était totalement remise, il la ramena chez eux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des personnes des services sociaux débarquent un matin flanquées de deux policiers. Une d'elle lui tendit une ordonnance du juge dont le contenu le mit KO. On lui prenait Rachel, sous le prétexte qu'il n'était pas son père. Les deux policiers avaient du le maintenir, alors qu'elles amenaient Rachel et qu'il hurlait sur eux.

Wilson qui était passé voir comment il s'en sortait avec Rachel, avait trouvé son ami dans un état de coma éthylique, dans une maison ravagée. Il lu la lettre que House tenait fermement dans une main. Il s'occupa de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, ce qui venait d'arrivait fut comme un électrochoc pour House qui soutenu par Wilson, Cameron, Chase et son équipe, entama une procédure en justice pour adopter Rachel et en obtenir enfin sa garde. Ce fut long mais après des mois de persévérance il obtint gain de cause.

Un jour il prit Rachel avec lui et se rendit au cimetière, il fallait qu'il lui dise. Tenant sa fille par la main, ils s'avancèrent en marchant lentement vers la tombe de Lisa. Une fois devant il se trouva un peu idiot à l'idée de lui parler. Mais c'est lui qui entendit une voix, qui lui glaça le sang. Il tourna la tête, impossible, il devait halluciner, ELLE était là devant lui, rayonnante, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

_ Bonjour Greg, je t'attendais.

_ Lisa ?....comment…tu…

_ Oui je suis morte.

_ Comment est-ce possible ?.... Tu m'attendais ?... Je

_ Maintenant tu es prêt pour nous rejoindre.

_ ….Que….

_ Regarde, elle lui désignait la tombe.

Le paysage autour de lui, se modifia petit à petit, il faisait plus chaud, la lumière était plus intense et la forme de la pierre tombale changea de taille. Il s'approcha et lu ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit.

Lisa Cuddy House

21 mai 1966 -19 janvier 2010

Grégory House

11 juin 1959 - 19 janvier 2010

Rachel House

12 décembre 2008 - 19 janvier 2010

_ Je suis mort et… Rachel aussi….je…

_ Tu as eu un traumatisme crânien qui a générait une hémorragie cérébrale, tu es mort dans l'ambulance, Rachel est morte sur le coup et moi au bloc.

_ Pourquoi tout ça ?

_ Il te restait une épreuve à accomplir, avant de venir nous rejoindre.

_ Rachel

Il jeta sa canne il n'en n'aurait plus besoin et souleva sa fille qui lui fit un grand sourire et l'appela « Papa ». Il était heureux, il prit la main de Lisa dans la sienne. La mort risquait d'être une belle aventure.

FIN


End file.
